A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, may connect user devices to one or more networks such as the Internet. A promotional and marketing service may utilize the Internet to provide consumers with available offers or advertisements related to products, services or experiences that may be of interest. Businesses often utilize services offered by third-party providers in order to provide relevant content and advertisements to consumers. A business may receive, from different third-party providers, different data sets that may variously include aggregated or non-aggregated performance data, analytics data, historical data, marketing campaign data, and/or the like.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with assessing the performance of a marketing campaign and/or predicting the performance of a marketing campaign based on such data sets. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.